


Tim

by rocket_rach



Series: Praestigiae [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: I'll be posting hopefully two more today! I have been writing but I just keep forgetting to post. Please review or let me know what you think of the series in general! I love hearing from yall





	Tim

Tim just wanted to rest. 

Seriously. He couldn’t even get a break when he was dead? No, of course not. That would be too easy. He closed his eyes, feeling how naked he was and hating it. 

“There’s gotta be a way I can clothes.” He grumbled as he rose to his feet. Tim looked around, hearing various forms groaning out for help. He needed to get dressed, then he could help those other people. 

As if by magic, a beige tunic and beige leggings appeared on his body. His feet were still bare and he sorely missed underwear, but this would work for now. He tugged open the collar of the tunic and approached the nearest body. It was a small girl, her body covered in bruises from head to foot. With a grimace, he bent down and gently patted her cheek.

“Hey, you need to wake up. Come on, what’s your name?” His voice was soft as he tried lulling her back to consciousness.

The girl continued moaning and instead simply curled into a smaller ball. Her hands gripped her arms fiercely, refusing to let Tim help her. Just as Tim was going to try again, he felt a presence approaching him fast. He shot to his feet, fists held at the ready, feet spread apart.

“Easy, son. It’s okay. We’re trying to get you back home but you’ve got to leave her alone. The longer you interact with the girl, the harder it’ll be for them to get you back home.” The man spoke, his voice deeper than Bruce’s.

Tim didn’t relax.

“I’m Thomas Wayne.”

Tim relaxed.

“If I didn’t know you were a Drake, I would have thought you were Bruce’s,” He laughed, taking a slow step forward. “Do you want proof I am who I say I am?” 

Tim nodded.

“In Wayne Manor, there is a massive cave that’s connected to Gotham City via old defunct sewer lines. My grandfather’s father designed it that way so we could move our logs into the city towards the port. Since my wife and I’s death, Bruce has upgraded the cave to house the central hub of his nightwork. You’re the third Robin, now called Red Robin if I’m not mistaken. Bruce has adopted you, but hasn’t officially made the news public. He saved you from Jack and Janet Drake, and Alfred left you a warm cup of coffee on your bedside table this morning. Black, correct?”

“I see where Bruce gets it,” Tim laughed after a beat of silence. “Yeah, that’s right. You really are him, then? Which means I’m really dead.”

“Unfortunately. Come, Martha wants to meet you. I believe there are some others that want to meet you as well,” Thomas nodded towards the fog, and with a shrug Tim followed him.

“What happened?” The elder Wayne asked.

“Another invasion of Gotham. I… there were drones everywhere. They were going to kill us all. I reprogrammed them to attack me so the others would be saved. I’m sure Bruce is pissed, but I know he would have done the same thing. I just beat him to it,” Tim laughed bleakly. “Another Robin joined the Dead Robin Club.”

“That’s dark.”

“So is what we do. I knew it was bound to happen eventually. I mean, Bruce has already got Damian to be his new Robin. It’s just a matter of time before Damian joins it, too. God,” Tim shivered. “What’s going to happen to Bruce when _that_ happens?”

“We’re not going to think about that,” A woman’s voice spoke, startling Tim. He whipped around, seeing Martha Wayne. “Hello, Timothy.”

“Hi, Mrs. Wayne,” He murmured, seeing where Bruce got his gentleness and ferocity from. Martha’s eyes were soft blue and filled with warmth. But there was an underlying edge that commanded him not to lie to her, or else she would make him regret it in the way only a mother could. Bruce may have inherited his father’s looks, but he had his mother’s personality.

“Oh, you rich boys are so well mannered! Call me Martha, please. How are you feeling?” She asked, eyeing him skeptically.

“Uh, confused. And tired.”

“You always worked yourself too hard. Tim, listen to me,” Thomas placed a large hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay to take a break. I know it’s scary, taking time off for yourself. You think that you need to work and work and work to make the family happy. I’m guilty of it, Bruce is guilty of it, it seems to be a Wayne trait.”

“But I’m a Drake.”

“Don’t you forget that. But, you’re a part of the family now. You may be a Drake by blood, but you are also a Wayne. You are doing both your mother and father _and_ Bruce very proud.” Thomas finally relinquished his grip on Tim, then took a step back.

“Are… are they here?” Tim finally voiced, unable to hide the quiet shake in his normally sure voice.

Thomas and Martha exchanged quick looks.

“I’m afraid not, dear.”

Tim swallowed. “Do you know… where they went?”

Martha brought him into a warm hug, running her fingers through his black hair. “I don’t know dear. I know that they put you through hell and back. But all parents love their children. If you’ll have us, we would love to be your grandparents.”

“I thought you already were.”

Thomas laughed at that as Martha squeezed him tighter for a moment.

“I told you he was a good kid,” Thomas grinned, reaching over and ruffling Tim’s hair.

“I just wanted to ask.” Martha hummed as Tim ducked away, a grin on his face.

“Bruce… he’s been more of a parent than both of my parents ever were. I can’t thank him enough, even though he aggravates the hell out of me. Some of my brothers _have_ tried to kill me, but they’ve all gotten better, I think.”

Martha grinned at him, then swept him into her arms once more. She kissed the top of his head and gave him one last squeeze.

“You’re fading honey. Someone is bringing you home. Don’t come back until you’re well into your 90’s, do you understand me?”

“Wh- Fading?” Tim looked down at his hands, seeing that he was in fact fading in her arms. “I’m coming back to life?”

“Yes. Tell Bruce we say hi. And Tim?” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to do great things. Just don’t - for the love of god - let Gotham consume you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting hopefully two more today! I have been writing but I just keep forgetting to post. Please review or let me know what you think of the series in general! I love hearing from yall


End file.
